


Did you fall for me?

by FinduilasLissesul



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinduilasLissesul/pseuds/FinduilasLissesul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something terrible has happened to the world, and now the nations have to stop it before they die. France tries to confess his feelings to England before they die, but he won't hear anything of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you fall for me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction ever, so I hope you like it ;)

Outside the rain was drizzling at the window, and if you paid good attention, you could hear it hitting the roof kind of like music in the background. The melody it produced was anything but merry. Just like the conference room inside. It was silent; no one spoke a word. Even those who were usually optimistic seemed grim. The meeting had started a few minutes ago, but none felt like talking, so they just sat there. With their heads weighed down and their attitude at the bottom. With faces pale and with bandages covering most of their bodies, sat the nations of the world silently together. What could they do? There was nothing that could be done. And they all knew it.  


America cleared his throat. A few slowly turned their heads in his direction, but most of them just kept looking down.  


“We don’t have much choice, do we?” His voice and serious and low. It was hard to believe that it was him talking.  


“No, it doesn’t look like it. Whatever we will decide to do, we fight a losing battle. We’re already damaged badly.” Germany was still looking at the floor while he talked.  


“So what do we do?” China looked up at the others with his one eye. The other was below the bandages covering most of his head and half of his face.  


“Isn’t it obvious?” America arched an eyebrow at the Asian.  


“If we’re going out anyway, we might as well make a grand exit. I’m not going to sit on my ass doing nothing while the world is ending, if there’s only a tiny chance I could’ve done something about it. And I hope you all will stand together with me on that one.”  


Still no one said anything, but several nodded in agreement.  


“I think we’re all with you, America. But if we’re going to do this, we need a strategy. We can’t take that risk if it means the death of a billion innocent people. This is a fight we must fight alone.” England commented.  


“Right.” Germany stood up.  


“We need a strategy, and I know this is much to ask of you all, but I believe it would be best if only a few of us planned it. That will of course be those of us with the most experience and the most power, and I ask the rest of you to lay your trust with us in this matter. Please. If America, Russia, England, France, China, Japan and Italy would be so kind as to sit still, everyone else can clear the room.”  


Everyone did as he said. Not even one country protested it. Earlier this week they might have, but seen as how dark the situation had become, everyone was just relieved they would not be making any more decisions.  


When everyone had left, the previous allies and axis powers sat remaining. Germany had seated down and was staring blankly at the table. Russia was the first to break the silence.  


“So… should someone sum up our situation? Just to know where we stand.”  


“There’s been attacks in all the countries. We don’t know where they are coming from, but it seems to be global. The attacks consist of bombings, shootings, computer viruses and sabotages. Fending off an attack at this magnitude is nearly impossible. It’s happening all over, at the same time, and up till now a fifth of the population has been annihilated.”  


“Thanks for lightening the mood, Germany.” England was as sarcastic as ever.  


“But what do we do? We’ve tried everything!” France had been silent the whole time, but now he spoke up. He was among them in the worst shape. He had been very close to death, but somehow survived. His left arm was broken and hang in a sling around his neck.  


“Do we know exactly what we are fighting, Germany?” Japan too spoke up.  


“Some sort of organization or cult, we think. They are literally everywhere and their goal seem to be a kind of destruction of the human race. To recreate the world in their image. It’s hard to say. They’ve targeted about every public area and bombed it. Even people in our own armies seems to be in on this, as they’ve left their posts and a lot of ammunition, firepower and secrets have gone missing. It’s probably a promise of life on Earth after their “mission” is done that’s made them change sides.”  


“And how do you propose we fight all this? Humans are getting more and more paranoid, and that makes them less likely to cooperate with us. They know we have no chance at stopping this and chaos is spreading, and their first priority is to save themselves.”  


“England, there’s still a chance that –“  


The door suddenly burst open and Canada came in. From the looks of it, he had run fast, and now he stopped to catch his breath.  


“What’s happened Canada?” France rose and winced at the pain the sudden movement had caused him.  


Canada straightened up so that everyone could see his horrified expression.  


“They’re gathering. All of them, They’re finally regrouping. They’ve stepped out in the open, and now they’re waiting for us. There’s been reports of this all over the globe. There’s three big movements and maybe ten smaller. The biggest of them are lining up right outside the cities Berlin, Shanghai, and Seattle.”  


A silence fell upon the conference room. Again, Russia was the one to break it.  


“This is not good.”  


“Why not? Isn’t it easier to fight them now?” Italy looked confused.  


“Exactly. They know they had a big advantaged over us while they were still hidden, and would never have dared to meet us out in the open like this… unless they knew they had the upper hand.” America’s face was now more serious than ever.  


France sighed.  


“So what are we supposed to do? Nothing?”  


“Our only hope now is that they’ve overestimated themselves, and go through with the attack.” China scratched at his damaged eye, a habit he had gotten as of lately.  


“Agreed. There’s not much else to do. The eight of us should split up and take care of the largest groups. America, England, and France, you take the one outside Seattle. Russia and China will go to Shanghai and Japan, Italy, and myself will handle Berlin. The groups are based on location and those who are most likely to cooperate, something that will be very important now. You should decide between yourselves how you should proceed once you’ve seen the situations you’re in. As for the rest of the world, they can take care of the minor masses. If you can inform them of that, Canada, that would be great. Now, let’s get going, we don’t have much time. Good luck.”  


The present nations slowly rose and began heading for the doors. None of them was particularly eager to go into battle, and they knew this might the last time they ever saw each other.  


They walked down the corridor. They had taken the backdoor so that they didn’t have to face the others. There was no time to lose. Through the windows on their left side they could see the planes ready to take them to their destinations. The walk through the corridors was depressing and beside some small talk, nothing much was said. Behind all the others walked France and England.  


“England?”  


“Yes, France?”  
“You know this could be some of the last moments we have left on this earth. I’m … in a bad shape, there’s no denying that, but you’re in pretty good shape in addiction to other nations, so there’s a high probability you might come out of it alive.”  


“We’re all surviving this bloody fight, now stop getting sentimental, you git.”  


“But this is important, England. I believe my life will end today and…”  


France grabbed England’s hand with his healthy one.  


“France… don’t.” England furrowed his brows.  


“But it’s important that you know.”  


“I don’t care for you that way, and you know it.”  


“I don’t believe you.” France had a sad smile on his face.  


“We’ve been through so much together. You have been my greatest enemy and my best rival. No matter how much we’ve fought, you’re the one who’s always been there with me in the end, when no one else were.”  


“Leave it, frog. Just let it go.” England sped up his pace and walked the rest of the way by America’s side.  


They reached the large field where the planes were waiting for them. The rain made the atmosphere even gloomier. They quickly said their goodbyes, and separated into the three groups they’d agreed in. Then three planes deported in each their direction while the rain continued as it had before.  


In the plane going to Seattle there was an awkward silence, and England refused to meet France’s eyes. All their conditions had worsen over the little time it took to get to the planes. Bleeding cuts and burn marks started to appear all over their bodies. Even so, they would not let that get them down. They had to stand strong for the sake of their people.  


After a few hours, the plane landed in Seattle. The three nations on board were taken to a facility just outside town. From that place, they had a view of what was soon to be a battlefield. Just some inhabited field lands. There was a room arranged for them where they could discuss tactics and such. In another room just outside that one, there was several humans working on the information they had on the attackers. England sat down in a chair at the oval table in the middle of the room.  


“So what’s the status? Do we know how many they are and what exactly they’re planning?”  


“Just barely. The troops we can see number about a hundred thousand or so. And for now they are just standing over there in silence. It seems like they’re wearing a sort of mask. A black one. People are starting to name them the faceless.” America stood by the window and gazed out upon the fields.  


England studied America carefully. This must be hard on him. He was the one who would probably suffer the most of them when all of this was set in motion. Because even though there were forces there from both Britain and France as well, this was on his soil.  


France sat down opposite from England.  


“So, shall we start this? The time is slipping away the more we speak. America, we can see the cuts through your uniform. They are bleeding quite badly. And, England, there are bruises appearing on you too. As for myself, I think my right foot is somehow damaged, but I can still use it. My point being: we have to decide on a strategy now!”  


“Agreed. France. You will be on my left side and England on my right. We will charge on from each our direction, and try to corner them. Then we will use air force for the final blow. They will also support us under the battle. We will all have bodyguards, but trust no one. The faceless could have infiltrated our ranks. It seems this has been planned for years, so you can’t trust anyone, understood?”  


“Yeah, we got it, America. I suppose we’ll be using guns, right?”  


“Yes, and we also need to wear a bulletproof west. Just in case. Even though we’re nations, we don’t want to get hurt the normal way either. And of course we’ll have knives for back up if we run out of ammo.” Suddenly America grinned.  


“Let’s go get them!”  


“Hold on just a second, you brat.” England looked irritated. “I have something for you both. This is just an earpiece, but we can use it to communicate with each other. I gave one to the other countries too, so we’ll be able to hear from them as well if they wish so. We can set the frequency to far range or short. If we set it on far, we can send messages to the other side of the globe if we want. But for now I believe these will be useful in updating each other on the fight while we’re out there.”  


“Awesome! Now let’s move!”

***

Everything was in chaos. Screaming and shouting came from everywhere and everything was coloured red. Even here it was raining. It was pouring down now, more intence than ever. He stumbled over bodies lying on the ground. Fallen men and women from both sides. There was so much noise. But he managed to keep his head clear. Only two of his bodyguards remained by his side. There was so many people all around him. Killing each other. Some of them had run out of ammo, and was now swirling their knives around, slicing throats and anything within their reach. He sensed something at his right and twirled around just in time to put a bullet between the eyes of a masked man. Shit. Only five bullets left. He decided to check in on his companions.  


“France! England! Are you there? Please report.”  


No answer. Only static noises mixed with all the other sounds coming from all around him.  


“I’m here, America. Don’t you worry; big brother’s got everything under control. Ah, merde.”  


“France?”  


“I’m fine. Everything is in chaos over here. The lines are broken on both sides and it’s nearly impossible to see who’s an enemy or not.”  


“Yeah, I got you, it’s the same here.”  


“Here as well.”  


“England! Shit, dude, you had us worried there for a sec.”  


“Everything is fine here except for the problem you just mentioned. We need to get organized again, or we might lose this battle.”  


“He’s right, America, we need to… oh no. Merde.”  


“France, what’s up?”  


“I think their secret weapon just arrived.”  


“What is it?”  


“I think it’s a laser. A big one. It’s like a tank, but it’s firing lasers at us. Oh God, my men are being slaughtered over here.”  


“Bloody hell. America, warn the other countries, there might be the same over there. At least they’ll be prepared.”  


“I’m on it!”  


“France! Do you see any sign of weakness on it at all?”  


“I-I don’t think so. It’s very solid build. Shit, I think it’s going after me. My foot is getting worse, I don’t think I can get away.”  


“England? What was that noise? Are you there? Hello? Oh, please don’t be dead.”  


France stood in the middle of the battle on their left front. In front of him, he could see the big tank with the laser. With his left arm broken, he couldn’t move as smoothly as before, and now that his foot was injured too, there was no saying how it would end. France signalled to his remaining bodyguards to pull back. He fired a few shots towards some masked soldiers coming after them. He missed one, but a guard took him out. France turned to thank him, but suddenly the laser hit the guard. His head was blasted off. France turned slowly towards the tank. It seemed like everything happened in slow motion. The laser turned with big metallic sounds, so it pointed directly at him. He closed his eyes and awaited the blast. And it came. But as it did, a great force hit him in the side and he was knocked over and fell to the ground. Looking up he found himself staring a horrified England in the eyes. His mouth hang open and a drop of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth. His right hand was holding his side where everything was drenched in red. It didn’t come a sound from him while he slowly fell to his knees.  


France had been as frozen until this moment. Now he rushed forwards and gripped him tight before he could hit the ground. In panic, he laid him down and hurriedly inspected his wound. At his right side, a big round hole had cut through him like a knife in butter.  


“Non, non, non, non, this isn’t happening. Angleterre, you are not dying, do you hear me?!”  


A small laughter escaped England’s mouth.  


“I guess maybe I did fall for you after all. In both ways that is.”  


Tears streamed down France’s cheeks.  


“This is not the time, Angleterre. You can tell me that stuff afterwards, just don’t speak at all, and I will make you better, I promise.”  


“France, I got a big hole right through my body. You can’t do anything about this.”  


“Don’t say that! You are not going to die here, I won’t allow it. You will be as good as new, and everything will be as it always has been. We’ll go back to hating each other, you’ll get annoyed at everything I do, and I’ll make fun of you again.”  


“France, you bloody –”  


“Non, you are not going out like this! You were supposed to live! You had the best chance of any of us to live on. I was supposed to die here! Why did you do something so stupid?! I was the one who was going to kill you, remember? Why do you think I survived that time a week back, when I nearly died? You are the only person who’s allowed to make it off with me, so don’t you dare do this to me.”  


France was tearing up in deep sobs and he held England’s hand tightly. Silent tears were now running down England’s cheeks too.  


“I’m sorry, France.”  


With his free hand, England reached up to France’s face and pulled it closer by grabbing his neck. France opened his eyes. They were already bloodshot. England closed the last distance between them and their lips met in a kiss wet of tears. It was soft and hot. Many feelings laid behind it. After a few seconds, they broke apart. A mad but nearly audible laughter escaped from France.  


“Of course, now is the time you decide to be honest with yourself, Mon Cherie. I would give anything to have you living on, even that kiss.”  


“Fuck you, frog, don’t be so emotional, this is not that complicated.” He looked away.  


”Would you please tell America that I’m proud of him, for me? And … one last thing…” His voice had gotten weaker and his face was white as a ghost’s. He met his eyes.  


“Je Te amie trés beaucoup.” England’s eyes closed slowly.  


“Don’t die! I love you too, Angleterre, so please don’t die! Listen to me! I love you!”  


France could feel the hand he was gripping so tightly go heavy. He was dead at last. He had lost too much blood. France stared empty at England body lying there drenched in his own blood. He didn’t even care that he had gotten blood all over his uniform. His dearest enemy was dead. And he had fallen for him.  


Suddenly he was jerked back to reality. The battle was still raging on around them. Then he felt something cold being held to the back of his head. It was a gun. How ironic, he thought, to die just after being saved. Then a shot ringed through his ears, but it was not his attacker who pulled the trigger. France turned around to look. There stood America with his gun raised.  


“France! You gotta watch your back, dude!”  


France didn’t answer. He just stared at him with tearstained eyes, as if he didn’t anything America said.  


“Two bullets left. France, what happened? Why are you –“, he cut himself off when he saw the body lying behind the French.  


“Oh my God.”  


He quickly reach up to his earplug to change the setting.  


“Guys… we have a casualty over here. England is … not moving. I think he’s dead. France! What the fuck happened?” America switched the setting back. He looked furious.  


“H-he got shot by the laser. America, we have to get him out of here.”  


“Is he still alive?”  


“N-no. No, he’s not.” That last bit came out strangled.  


“All right. I’ll carry him. Here, take my gun. You have to cover us.” America tried to act strong, but he was shaking, and tears had started to pool up in his eyes.

***

They safely made it back to the where the meeting room was. The rain still pouring down. France had used the rest of both his and America’s bullets. America placed England lifeless body down on the table. Then he grabbed France’s clothes and yanked him closer. He whispered between clenched teeth.  


“You have to pull yourself together, France. Right now, we need to go out there again and continue the fight. When we’ve won this damn thing, you’ll explain exactly what happened. Understood?”  


France nodded and wiped some tears off his check with his sleeve.  


“Now let’s do this. China and Russia have everything under control and they are almost done. Those Axis guys are struggling a bit more, but they too have a grip on the situation. We can’t let them win! Now come on!”

***

They were all gathered in the meeting room. It had been a tough fight, and far too many of them had suffered greatly. But none had died… except… him. They sat around the table; the previous allies on the right side and the axis on the left. Russia and China had the least damage; being such large countries and they met the least prepared army. It also helped that they were warned about the laser from America before they even saw it. Even so, China still wore the bandage over his head and he had gotten new injuries like a big cut on his foot, from the knee and up. Russia had gotten a cut over his chest, but it wasn’t deep and otherwise he was unharmed.  


Concerning the Axis Powers they were quite beaten up; the army they had met was a tough one, and it was much thanks to Germany’s tactics they ever managed beat them. In the process, Italy broke his foot and Japan got his hand cut off. It would probably grow back in a few years. Germany himself had a very ugly wound on his back, and even now, he couldn’t lean back in his chair.  


France and America had managed to beat them in the end, after they heard from China what they had to do to ruin the laser. America had lost his ear and now he had a bandage around his head too. France’s foot got worse until it broke too, so now he had both a broken foot and an arm. He had also gotten a cut in his face, which trailed from the right side of his forehead, over his nose and down on his left cheek. If they all were lucky, the scars would go away after a few years.  


And there they sat, at the table together. Occasionally some of them would throw glances at the body of England lying on another table in the back of the room. Still in his uniform and covered in blood. It made every one of them uneasy; England had been there for so long, once he almost ruled the whole world, he had been so powerful, and now he had suddenly disappeared, just like that. Germany finally broke the silence.  


“So, do we get to hear how this happened? I thought he was just fine when we went our separate ways.”  


“Well, I don’t know more than you, I weren’t with him when … it happened. I found him with France kneeling beside his body, drenched in his blood.”  


As America finished everyone turned to France for an explanation. The nation in question didn’t notice that all the attention was on him. Russia gave him a little push to get him to focus. France’s head snapped up and he looked around in confusion.  


“Hm? What? What’s happening?”  


“Dude, why was England with you when he died?” America was getting impatient.  


“Ah. I don’t know, I … just suddenly he was there.”  


“France, I’m going to be straight with you and ask what we all are thinking.” Germany spoke up again. “England’s death didn’t have anything to do with you, did it?” Then France started chuckling quietly to himself, and everyone looked at him in confusion.  


“I guess in a way, it had everything to do with me, but he’ll probably kill me if I told you how.” He got a sad look in his eyes again and turned his head down to stare at the table.  


“France, what do you mean? Tell us right now what happened! We have the right to know!” France ignored America’s command.  


“Do you think he will come back? Will he ever wake up again?”  


“It’s impossible to say, and if he does, we don’t know when. It could take a few days or several years. And … there’s a small chance he won’t be as we remember him, or maybe he’ll have some memory loss. But then again, he might never wake up.” Germany answered while looking down.  


“I see…”  


“France! Did you kill him or not?!” The tension around the table was thick after America had shouted. They all suspected it, but no one dared ask the question. How could they not think it was France? He refused to tell them anything. If he had killed England, he would have to be punished. You can’t just kill a nation and get away with it, at least not these days.  


France just sighed.  


“I would be too kind on myself if I said I had nothing to do with it.”  


With that, a slight movement at the back of the room caught everyone’s attention. They all turned to England, who seemed to come back to them. His hand twitched again. They could see his chest started slowly, to go up and down again. They all stared in awe. Then he slowly opened his eyes, and closed them again before he rose his hand and put it down on his head.  


“Bloody hell…”  


He sat up on the table, slinging his feet over the edge.  


“I feel so hung-over. I am never doing that again.” Suddenly becoming aware of everyone’s glances towards him, he looked up.  


“What?” He arched a brow at them. Then he tried to stand up, but his feet gave after under him and he had to lean on the table. He swore. America was soon by his side, supporting him so he could stand. Then Germany spoke up.  


“I’m sorry to ask this of you now so sudden, England, but… do you remember anything from when you died?” Everyone looked with expectation at England.  


Still a little nauseous, he began.  


“What? Yes, of course I do, I …” He stopped midsentence and turned to look at France, a blank look on his face.  


“Have you told them?”  


“N-no.”  


“Good.” England’s body relaxed.  


France hesitated.  


“Why shouldn’t I? It wouldn’t be fair!”  


“You know bloody well why not! It’s fucking embarrassing!”  


No one spoke a word while this exchange of sentences happened. Japan sighed.  


“I’m not understanding anything of this.”  


Then France spoke again. Quieter and calmer this time.  


“If anyone should be ashamed, it should be me.”  


“What? Why, you –”  


“I am ashamed because it was my fault that you died!” Tears started to drop from his eyes again, for who knows how many times that day. England just stared at him.  


“And I’m going to tell them, because you deserve that.”  


“Don’t you dare, France!”  


“Angleterre, when have you ever could’ve stopped me from doing something I wanted to?”  


“Don’t you fucking do it, I swear, I will kill you.”  


France arose from his chair, and walked clumsy with his crouch; he was still getting used to it, over to England. He had the attention of all the nations present.  


“There was nothing shameful with what you did. That was real, England. You died. You were dead. I know, because I held your hand while you were dying, I could feel the life run out of you and, trust me, that is something I would never do again.”  


“France, you’re embarrassing me. Seriously, it was no big deal; now stop praising me, or whatever it is you think you’re doing, like this in public. What’s wrong with you today?”  


“What’s wrong with me?!” France laughed a forced laugh.  


“You died today! You died instead of me. You saved my life.”  


“Bloody hell…” England sighed and covered his reddening face with the arm that wasn’t draped over America’s shoulder. No one said anything.  


“Wait, what?” America looked confused. They all were. This was not what they had expected at all.  


“Right after I told you and England about the laser and you went to tell the others, England dropped out of the conversation. I thought something bad had happened, but he came straight over to where I was. And he came just in time to push me out of the way for the laser, but he was hit instead.”  


“Come here, you wanker, I will beat you to a bloody pulp, you fucking French idiot!”  


“Hahahah, really? You can’t even stand without help, Mon Cherie.”  


“Wait. So France didn’t kill you?”  


“Hell no. You think I’d let that piece of shit do off with me? You insult me, America. What? You all thought he killed me? Seriously? I am the Great British Empire for fucks sake. You think France could ever kill me? Hah! It would take a lot more than th–“ He was interrupted in his rambling by France grabbing his collar and pulling him towards himself.  


“I’m so glad to have you back.” France said before he crushed their lips together in a kiss.  



End file.
